


Years

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Follows Yeterdays, Today and Months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Night

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: AU. Follows Yeterdays, Today and Months.

Years

Silent Night

\---

He had told McGee that he had somewhere to be that Christmas and he wasn't lying. He and his Dad were going to lay Christmas flowers on his Mom and sisters graves and then they would go home and have dinner. The next day they would open their presents and have Christmas dinner that night.

They were finally done with the case and it was pretty late. Tony was lucky that he had already packed his bag to spend the night with his Dad, so he arrived at his Dad's house at the same time as his Dad did.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi, son. I'm glad that you were already packed. We'll go put the flowers on the graves tomorrow."

Tony nodded and followed his Dad into the house. There were two pretty Poinsettia's sitting on the coffee table in the living room. His father had already ordered food from a place that was open late and dropped them on the dining room table.

Tony looked at the tree and plugged it in. They had decorated the tree a week before putting up some of his Mom's and Kelly's favorite ornaments and some of theirs. He put some of the presents that he had in his bags under the tree while his dad was getting the food ready.

Tony went back into the kitchen and sat down when the food was on the table. They both ate and then cleaned up and then went into the living room. They watched a couple of Christmas movies and then went upstairs to go to sleep.

The next day before they opened presents and having breakfast they gathered the two Poinsettias' and went to the cemetery. Placing the flowers on the graves. Tony stood there.

"I wish that you two were here with us celebrating another Christmas with us. I miss you two a lot."

Tony walked a little bit away and let his Dad talk to his wife and child.

"Our son is a great guy, Shannon. You would be so proud of him. I miss the both of you so much. I too wish that both of you were still here to share Christmas with us."

They made their way towards the car again and then made their way home. Gibbs went into the kitchen and started getting ready for Christmas dinner. Tony helped a little bit and then went upstairs to get showered and dressed and then came back downstairs and switched on the TV. When Gibbs was done he too went upstairs and showered and got dressed. When he was done he went downstairs he sat on the chair and watched TV with Tony. Gibbs got up and got the presents for Tony and Tony got up and got the presents he had gotten for his Dad.

After opening them and throwing away the wrappings there was a knock on the door. Gibbs went to open it. "Hi, Abby. You know you don't have to knock. You can just open the door it's never locked.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to my two favorite guys."

"Come in, Abs."

"Hey, Tony." She said as she hugged him.

"Hi, Abby."

"How was your day, so far?"

"It's good. My Dad and I have been getting ready for Christmas Dinner. We already opened our presents."

"Well, Merry Christmas to both of you."

"Do you want to stay for Christmas Dinner?" asked Gibbs

"No, thanks. My parents are here and they are cooking dinner at my place, but thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." Gibbs said.

"I have to go back to my parents."

"Goodbye, Abs and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you."

She left and Gibbs went to go check on dinner. When it was almost ready Tony set the table and then glanced at what his Dad was doing. After dinner they put away the leftovers and watched a little bit more TV. They had a good Christmas this year both of them thought, but they both wished that there were two more people there.


	2. Child's Play

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: AU fic.

Years

Child's Play

\----

He was lying to Tim and Ziva when he said he was going to the Casino to play poker. He was actually going to have Thanksgiving with his Dad. Last Thanksgiving they had Thanksgiving with his Grandpa in Stillwater. He was glad that his Dad reconciled with his Dad. He had missed his Grandpa and loved having him in his life.

That was the reason why Ducky couldn't find him last time. The only person who knew that Tony was his son was Abby. They were going to go back to Stillwater this Thanksgiving too, but that had to be put on hold too because of the murder.

Tony parked in front of Ducky's house and looked around. It looked like he was the first one there. He hadn't been back to the Mallard Manor since he had been there during the Meat Puzzle episode. He loped up the steps and knocked on the door and waited for Ducky to answer.

"Anthony, so good to see you."

"Thank you for inviting me, Ducky."

"You're Welcome, Anthony."

Come and sit. I'm going to check the Turkey to see how it's doing. The doorbell rang again. "Anthony, can you please get the door?"

"Okay, Ducky."

He opened the door and got an Abby hug.

"Hi, Tony. Happy Thanksgiving. Is your Dad here?" She whispered in his ear in case Ducky was nearby. She knew that it was supposed to be a secret.

"No. I don't know if he's going to be here, or not. He didn't tell me."

"I hope he comes by."

"Me too, Abby. Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Abby." He smiled

When they were seated and was ready to get ready to carve the turkey his Dad arrived. He was glad to see that his Dad was here. He wondered if he would say anything about him having two glasses of wine.


	3. Baltimore

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Yes, this is a Baltimore fic since this is a fic called Years it just had to happen.

Baltimore

\---

Tony glanced at the body that was riddled with bullets. He saw the dog tag and when they identified him as Petty Officer Garrett Jamison he dialed a familiar number.

"Gibbs."

"Hi, Dad."

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"We have a dead Petty Officer here in Baltimore. I called to let you know since you are NCIS."

"Thank you, Tony. We'll be there."

"You're Welcome."

Gibbs had just grabbed his coffee when the phone rang. He was glad to hear his son's voice. With a full caseload with both of them being in law enforcement their time together was almost nothing. There had been a few times that he didn't have work and neither did his Dad and so they got together. Sometimes he would go to Baltimore to visit his son. Luckily Tony had two rooms for this purpose.

"Gear up people. We have a dead Petty Officer in Baltimore."

Stan had already gone, so there was only Vivian Blackladder and two more people on the team.

Tony hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket and turned around when he heard a voice.

"Why are you calling NCIS? What does that stand for anyways?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I called them because they investigate crimes of the Navy and Marines."

"Look we don't need Feds here."

"Well, they are coming here and it's out of our hands."

"I don't like you DiNozzo and I don't like that you called the Feds. How do you know about them anyways?"

"I knew about them in school." Tony replied not going to tell them that the man who he had called was his Dad.

When they got there they took over the jurisdiction, but Tony was allowed to work with them. His partner Mason Oliver was not happy and made his displeasure known.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"I'm fine, Dad." He said out of earshot of the other detectives.

"What about your partner?"

"He doesn't like me. I don't know why."

"I see him giving you dirty looks. Are you sure you're okay. I don't like the way he's looking at you, son. It's like he wants to hit you. I think you should quit this job and work at NCIS."

"Dad, I can't work at NCIS. I don't think they would allow me to since I'm your son."

"Well, they don't need to know."

"I'll think about it."

When the case was done and closed Tony went to his Dad with a bruise on his face. "I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"What happened?"

"Mason punched me."

Gibbs started to leave, but Tony grabbed his arm. "No, don't dad. It's not a problem anymore because I'm leaving anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good thing you're leaving then."

Tony nodded and then went back to the precinct and turned in his resignation. He had to be in the NCIS headquarters in a week, so he was quickly packing. He would be living at his Dad's house while he was looking for an apartment, or house to live in. He had put his things into storage.


	4. Hiatus

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Years

Hiatus

\----

Tony stood in the middle of his Dad's house. He couldn't believe that his father had left him in charge and not only that, but left him. He didn't even remember that he had another child. He only remembered that his Mom and Kelly had died. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He made his way towards the couch and sat there. He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his arms around them. The door opened and he didn't even notice it.

"Tony." Abby came in and saw that Tony was staring into space and had his arms around his knees. He looked so lost and sad. She couldn't believe that Gibbs left them. It had to be hard especially for Tony because it was his Dad who had left. She was worried about him, so she tracked his phone and found out that he was at his Dad's house. She stepped closer and said his name again. Tony blinked up at Abby.

"Hey, Abby. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I know that you Dad's leaving had to be hurting you."

"He left me and forgot me. I should have expected this from my adoptive father, but not my biological father. Did you know that my adoptive father forgot me in Hawaii for two days and he only found out that when he got the hotel bill? He didn't even come to get me himself. He sent someone else to come and get me."

"I am so sorry, Tony." She sat down next to Tony and hugged him. "Let it out Tony."

"No, I'm fine."

"You are not fine, DiNozzo. It doesn't make you weak to let it out."

"That's not what my adoptive father said."

"And what does Gibbs say?"

"That it's okay."

"See go ahead. I'll hold you while you let it out."

"My father left me. He left me to lead the team. He didn't even say goodbye he just left." The tears just started running down his face and didn't even bother to wipe them away. "He forgot about me. He didn't even realize that he had another child. He didn't remember me."

Abby hugged him while he was crying. Her heart was breaking for her friend. She couldn't believe that Gibbs forgot about Tony. She wished that Gibbs were here because then this would have never happened. She wished that Gibbs hadn't of done this. Didn't he realize that his son was hurting because of his abrupt departure?

He was finally done crying and wiped the tears away. "Thank you, Abby. I think I needed that."

"Not a problem, Tony. I'm glad that I could help. Is there any food around? You need food."

"There's left over lasagna that I made the other day." She got up and got it out of the refrigerator and heated up the oven. When it was ready she put in the lasagna and let it heat up. Tony was up by then and got the plates and forks out and started setting the table.

When it was done Abby got it out and served both her plate and Tony's plate as well and sat them both down on the table.

"This is good, Tony." She smiled as she swallowed a bite of the lasagna.

"Hey, my last name is DiNozzo what do you expect?"

When it was done and the dishes were washed and the leftovers were put away they sat back on the couch.

"I want to thank you, Abby. I really needed that. You are a good friend."

"You're welcome, Tony. If you need me again you know my number. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Abby."

"Thank you again and have a safe drive home."

"Thank you, Tony" She said as she opened the door and disappeared.

He was very lucky to have Abby as a friend.


	5. Requiem

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Requiem

\---

Tony watched as his dad backed into the water and immediately began running. He took his gun out and ran inside the warehouse and began shooting the two men that were inside. He then threw his gun onto the ground and quickly jumped into the water. He hoped he got them in time. He liked Maddie. He had remembered her as Kelly's friend. She and her parents had come to Kelly and his Mom's funeral.

When he found the car he tried opening the door, but it was stuck. He then grabbed the windowpane and began yanking it out. He quickly grabbed Maddie and then went back for his Dad. He was scared when he saw that his father wasn't moving. He tried to move him, but the wheel was stuck. He quickly yanked it out and grabbed his dad.

After he got him to the surface he started CPR. Luckily Ducky had them do CPR certification, or else he wouldn't have gotten them both breathing. He sighed in relief as they both took breaths. He saw McGee and Ziva walk up towards him. He told them to do the crime scene and to call the paramedics. He was going to go with his Dad and Maddie when they got there.

When they got to the hospital he went up to the desk. "Can you tell me how Special Agent Gibbs and Maddie Tyler are doing?"

"Are you family?"

"Special Agent Gibbs is my father and Maddie was my sister's best friend."

"I will ask someone to talk to you when they know something."

"Thank you."

He sat down and waited until someone came out. Finally after a few minutes there was someone walking up to him.

"You here for Special Agent Gibbs and Maddie Tyler?"

"Yes, I am."

"They are both going to be fine. Maddie Tyler is going to go home in an hour. We are going to keep Gibbs here overnight to keep an eye on him."

"Thank you. Can I see both of them?"

"Of course."

He led him to first Maddie's room. "Hi, Maddie. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Tony."

"You're Kelly's brother?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for rescuing us."

"You're Welcome."

He was then shown to his Dad's room.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Tony." Gibbs said as he turned to Tony and looked at him.

"Why haven't you changed?"

"Because I was worried about you and Maddie."

"You shouldn't be in those cold and wet clothes, son. You remember you had the plague. Did you even have them check you out?"

"No, because I am fine."

"That water isn't the best water. Have them check you out."

"I'm fine, Dad."

Gibbs grabbed the call button and pressed the button. A nurse came inside.

"What do you need, Agent Gibbs."

"My son rescued us from the water. He had the plague and I want him checked out."

She raised her eyebrows and then turned to Tony. "You shouldn't be in those wet clothes. I'll get you something to change into and then I'll check you out."

"Thank you." Replied Gibbs.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"I want to make sure you're fine, son. I don't want a repeat of what happened when you had the plague."

"Neither do I. I didn't like being a human pincushion. Okay, I'll let them check me out and then I'll be back."

"What about the crime scene?"

"I have Ziva and McGee working on it and another Agent working on it."

After the check up he was given a clean bill of health and he went back to his Dad's bedside.


	6. Missing

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being sued without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Years

Missing

\----

Tony walked into the bar and waited for Sacco to leave while he was waiting he talked to the waitress that he had met when he was last there. When he saw Sacco coming his way he quickly grabbed a woman and started talking to her and then quickly said sorry when he saw a man approach them. He then made his way towards the back entrance of the building. He suddenly felt lightheaded and felt drugged. He took out his phone and quickly dialed his Dad's phone number.

"Boss, I think I messed up."

"Tony, what's wrong?" He said into the phone as it struck the ground. He yelled his son's name. He couldn't lose his son. He quickly told Kate to follow him. He was scared of what he would find when they got there.

When they stopped he was quickly got out of the car and made his way towards the crime scene. He grabbed the cell phone on the ground and pushed the button to see if it was Tony's by seeing whom he last called. Yes, it was Tony as he saw on his phone as it displayed DiNozzo. There was no way that he was going to lose his son to this person. He couldn't lose another child.

They went back to headquarters to find out who had taken Tony. A call came in telling them that they had found a car and so they left. When they were underground they heard Tony's voice. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his son's voice.

The next thing they knew that they helped Tony drag Atlas outside and took him to the hospital and Gibbs had Tony get a check up too. They then made their way towards headquarters. Kate and another Agent had taken the waitress back to headquarters to interview her. He had told Kate to let her sit and wait for them to come back.

Later that night Gibbs hugged his son and told him never to do that again. He also said that he was sorry for telling McGee that he couldn't have his job because he wasn't dead. He had to do that because he couldn't show them that he was his son.


	7. Chained

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being sued without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Years

Chained

\------

Gibbs wished that Kate would shut up at her questions to him about Tony. He wondered what would happen if he said that Tony was his son just to shut her up, but he didn't. He glared at her and told her to be quiet, but that was it.

He had been right he had never lost an Agent and he couldn't afford to lose Tony because not only was he his Agent, but also he was his son. He would not lose another child. He had lost his daughter and he would not lose his son his remaining child.

He couldn't let on to Kate that he was a little worried for his son's safety. He wondered what his son was doing right now. He hoped that he was all right. He saw what Jeffrey White had done to his partner and wouldn't put it past Jeffrey to do the same to his son. He hoped that he would catch up to his son and hold him and check him out to make sure that he's okay.

When they finally found out where they were he quickly drove there and got out of the car when they screeched to a halt. He made his way to the car and saw the blood and his heart stopped. No, this can't be right. He didn't want to go any closer, but he knew that Kate was watching and he didn't want to give her any cause for concern.

When he opened the door Tony was so still and then suddenly he looked up with pain in his eyes. "I really liked him, Boss."

"I can see that." He said in return.

Later that night. "Why did you say you liked Jeffrey White?"

"He seemed so nice. He told me that his father abused him just like my adoptive father abused me. I felt bad for him because I knew how that felt."

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I am so glad that you are alive and back home where you are supposed to be."

"Thank you, Dad." He said as he hugged his Dad.


	8. Hollis Mann

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money

Years

Chapter 8

Hollis Mann

Tony threw his bag into the same place that he thows it every time that he comes into the bullpen. He then turned and went back towards the elevator. He had seen his Dad's desk and knew that he was at work because he saw his coat. He angrily punched the button and waited for the doors to open and when they did he punched the button to Abby's lab and waited for it to close. He paced the tiny enclosed elevator. He didn't know what to think. He had caught his Dad kissing Hollis Mann when he opened the door to his Dad's house. He saw them and stared and then turned and walked out. His Dad tried calling him back, but he didn't listen. He was angry at him for kissing Hollis Mann and he was angry because it felt like he was forgetting his Mom, but he was kind of happy that his Dad found someone to be happy with. He was very conflicted and didn't know what to do. Maybe if he told Abby about it she would help. When the doors opened he walked out and into Abby's lab. She wasn't there yet when he looked around and so he once again started pacing. What is he going to do he wondered as he paced back and forth and this is how Abby found him.

Abby came in and watched as Tony paced the lab floor and wondered what he was doing here. He hadn't even noticed that she was there.

"Tony." She said trying to stop him. She once again called his name, but louder and that's what stopped him.

Tony stopped and turned towards Abby. "Hey, Abs. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, Abby." He nodded towards the second door.

"Sure." She said as she followed him towards the second room. "Tell me what's wrong." Abby said as the doors closed.

"Yesterday I went to my Dad's house. You know how he doesn't have a lock on his door and I went in and saw Hollis Mann and him kissing. I took one look and bolted. I thought I heard him yell my name, but I'm not sure. I don't know what to do after that. I'm conflicted. On one hand I think he forgot my Mom and the other I want him to be happy. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I never seen him do this before. His other wives he was already married to and I wasn't around. The last wife he was already married to and wasn't really around that much even if I was working here."

"Oh, Tony." She said as she quickly enveloped him into a huge hug. "Tony he didn't forget your Mom. You have to know that. He loves your Mom and would never forget her. He deserves to be happy, Tony. I know that it must be hard on you to see it, but he loves you and I know he didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"I know that. I acted way out of line. I have to go back up there and apologize to him."

"It's not your fault, Tony. He'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

"He will." She hugged him again and then watched him leave.

He walked back into the bullpen and found that his Dad was sitting at his desk. "Can I talk to you in your office?" Asked Tony as he walked to his desk.

Gibbs looked up to his sons face and then nodded. He got up and walked towards the elevator besides his son. When the door closed Tony switched the emergency stop button and then turned to his Dad.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was so angry when I found you kissing Hollis and I felt that you forgot Mom. I know that you would never do that and I know that you want to be happy."

"Tony, it's okay. I knew what you were thinking and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was going to tell you that I was seeing Hollis." Gibbs hugged his son. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand." Tony hugged back.

They stepped away and Tony switched the button back on and the doors opened. They both walked back into the bullpen and went back to their desks and sat down.


	9. Hollis Mann2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I know I've already done a chapter on Hollis Mann, but then I decided to have her know that Tony was Gibbs son.

Years

Tony made his way to the basement where he knew his Dad was working on his boat. He loved helping his Dad with the boats that he had been building for a number of years. He walked down the stairs and watched as his Dad sanded the boat.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Tony. You ready to help?"

"Yep." Tony said as he picked up a sander and turned the TV on and then started sanding the boat. They were both working and didn't hear Mann walk down the stairs and watch them.

She knew that she was a little mad at Gibbs for not telling her that he was married and had a child. She wasn't sure what brought her here to his place. She knew that the car in the drive belonged to Tony and wondered why he was there. She made her way to the basement because she knew that was where they would be. She watched as the two men work on the boat and knew that they haven't seen her yet.

"Can I finish painting Kelly's name on the boat?"

"Go ahead."

She wondered if he knew who Kelly was and why Gibbs was letting him paint the rest of the name. She watched for a few minutes and then saw Tony stop paining and stare at the name.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss her and Mom."

"I know, son. I miss them too."

"I still wish they were here with us, Dad."

"I know and so do I."

"Son? Tony's your son?" Hollis said in surprise. She hadn't expected that. Both the men were startled and hadn't noticed her there before.

"Yes, Tony's my son."

"Why didn't you tell me he was your son? You didn't tell me about your wife and daughter and now I find out that Tony is your son?"

"Nobody knows that he's my son. I want to keep it that way because if the Director finds out he'll assign Tony to somewhere else and I don't want that."

"I understand, Gibbs. I won't tell anyone, but it would have been nice to know that he was your son."

"I know it was, but you could see why I didn't want to tell you."

"Yes, I do."

"Did you adopt him when he was younger?"

"Shannon and I are his biological parents, but we couldn't keep him, so we gave him up for adoption. We didn't know whom he was with, but if we did we would have never given him up. When he was twelve years old he found us and we took him in. He's been a part of our life since then." Gibbs said. He knew that she deserved an explanation after his other secrets and the way they were.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your other secret, or this one."

"Thank you." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." Tony said after his Dad.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two and go."

They both nodded and watched as she left. They both knew that she would keep her promise and then they turned back to the boat to finish their work each of them in their own thoughts.


End file.
